Yen Kingsley
Yen Kingston is a major character on Vanessa. He studied at Eastbrooke High School but moved after the birth of his daughter, Ellae. It is unknown whether he dropped out of high school altogether or moved schools. Yen was a womanizing althete with an endless line of friends (and friends with benefits) who's life was in a constant loop until Vanessa Back invited him to her 15th Birthday party where they began her brief relationship. He is currently fake-married to Delilah Kameron , who is the mother of his child, although he is still inlove with Vanessa. Biography Season 1= Yen is introduced in Pilot when Vanessa is at a party trying to find him, her voiceover shows that she isn't very popular nor does she want to be. This is emphasised in the main part of the episode as she introduces her friends and family. In the pilot episode, Vanessa celebrates her 15th Birthday Party where she finds Yen and makes out with him. She earlier dropped off cookies at his house and awkwardly said "Here are my cookies". Which threw him off and grabbed his attention which he never forgot. We find out before the birthday party, he was recently dumped by his "friend with benefits" Jenna, however it is clear he actually cared about her. In the following episode (Vanessa and Alicia)Yen jealous makes Vanessa increasingly by brushing off their encounter and she realises that they weren't dating which leads Yen to laugh at her naïvety. However, when she runs to the arms of Marc to prove Yen wrong it has consequences they couldn't have perceived. Throughout the episodes, Vanessa continually flirts with Yen eventhough she is with Marc, as Yen begins to notice her more and more but allows her to play in his games. After being kidnapped (in Vanessa and Spencer) Vanessa re-appears being best friends Abigail and becoming her wannabe, together they go on to stalk Yen as Abigail continues to twist the truth and trick Vanessa. In the absence of Vanessa, Yen makes a move on Jenna when she wanders back into his life. In Vanessa and Yen Yen admits to himself that there is something about Vanessa that he can't get over and tries to interact with her more, which leads to them kissing in the mental asylum she is in. By Vanessa and Jenna, Jenna asks Yen to prom (as she's a senior) but Yen stands her up because he was trying to understand Vanessa and while there they passionately kiss and Yen realises that he has never felt that way about anyone before. However he doesn't allow to himself to tell her that on account of him pride. But when he leaves the room he is confronted by Marc and the two "friends" get into a fist fight. At the end of the season, Vanessa is released for one hour, and when she confronts Yen about the stalking and slaps him, therefore embarrassing him infront of the entire school. |-|Season 2= In the opening scene of Season 2, Yen is very proud still although at the funeral he is more kind to Vanessa than Marc. However, Yen finally asks to be her boyfriend with cookies, Vanessa falls for him all over again and thus beginning the relationship that she has wanted for a while. In the following episode, while Vanessa has been sent on a witch hunt for a gatecrasher Yen chases after her for a bit before threatening to break up if she leaves. Vanessa does leave because she needs to know what happened. When she returns they embrace in a powerful moment when Yen realises that he couldn't be without her. Thus concluding their first argument. In the latter episodes, Yen realises that though he and Vanessa are dating and he may be falling for her, Vanessa can't be as comfortable mourning with him than Marc. So he trusts her and lets her run off with Marc for the evening, not knowing that they kiss while away. As a result of the previous night, when Vanessa finds out about Alicia's passing she runs to Marc instead of her boyfriend. Vanessa starts to see the counselor to get over her grief. However this clears her judgement and she pulls away from Marc. So, when Vanessa needs a date for the funeral, when Yen accepts she lets it slip that she loves him but saves it closely. After the events of the funeral when Alicia has been misdiagnosed as dead, Yen invites Vanessa to stay over, which they do. Only they extend the visit for a week. While together they become a stronger couple and fall deeper inlove which enables Vanessa to finally tell Yen that she loves him whether he does or not. Yen appreciates this but knows he can't tell her he loves her because he knows she'll eventually leave him. The following months Vanessa continues to deny her love but eventually she falls for Yen and cant hold it back. However in the season finale she admits her feelings and he accepts and Yen reciprocates, finally telling him that he loves her. But their happiness is short lived when, Delilah tells them she is having Yen's baby. Effectively breaking the two up as Vanessa runs away. |-|Season 3= The opening of Season 3 revolves around the unknown immediate aftermath of Yen and Delilah. Yen is awkward about the whole situation, and it is revealed that in the summer holiday, he and Delilah have become boyfriend and girlfriend for the sake of their baby. Throughout Season 3, Vanessa tries to get over Yen but he continually tries to bridge a relationship. After Delilah has the baby, Delilah tells him that if he doesn't give up Vanessa, she'll hurt her. Yen chooses to save Vanessa by leaving all their relationship behind During the rest of her Junior year it is assumed that she suffers with knowing that she can't have Yen. However, her feelings are strengthened when an infuriated Yen says he wants nothing to do with her. Only to ask for a last kiss at prom, as Delilah forces him to leave with her and the baby. In the last moments of season 3, Vanessa kisses Yen for the last time as he leaves with Ellae and Delilah to start over somewhere else. |-|Season 4= Yen is seen in the season finale of Vanessa when he dances with Vanessa telling her that if he could go back and be with her he would. Vanessa retalates with saying; if she could go back and be there for him she would. The two then realise that they would still be together regardless of the baby, but now the time has passed which leads Yen to give her one last kiss. It is expected to be on the lips but he kisses her on the cheek then leaves. Relationships Vanessa and Yen (Cookie/Yenessa): ''' ''First Relationship: ''Vanessa and Yen cannot remember whether they hooked up or not at Vanessa's birthday party. They never officially become boyfriend and girlfriend but they flirt and kiss multiple times in season 1. ''Reason for break-up: ''Never really Dating. ''Second Relationship: ''Started second episode of season 2, the two decide to be an exclusive couple. ''Reason for break-up: ''Yen cheats on Vanessa and gets Delilah pregnant. ''Current Status: ''Broken-up, however Yen feels guilty and would stay with her if he didnt love his child just as much. Meanwhile, Vanessa would be able to take care of his child and love Yen if he said he still loved her. '''Yen and Jenna First Relationship: ''Friends with benefits (pre-series)'' ''Reason for break-up: '' Jenna breaks it off for some unknown reason ''Second Relationship: '' Jenna initiates the deal again/ Friends with Benefits ''Reason for break-up: '' Yen stands Jenna up at prom while falling inlove with Vanessa effectively breaking Jenna's heart. '''Yen and Delilah First Relationship: '' One Night Stand ''Reason for break-up: '' Yen didn't want anything to do with Delilah, the affair happened while he was mad at Vanessa and Marc and afraid of his feelings ''Second Relationship: '' Fake Married ''Reason for break-up: '' Yen denied their relationship however they still live together (assumed) when they left to start over with Ellae. '''Yen and Ellae' ''First Relationship: '' Dislike/Resentment ''Reason for break-up: '' Yen realises that he will love his daughter unconditionally no matter what after seeing a sonogram. Category:Main character